Once In A Blue Moon II
by Crimsomredeyes
Summary: Continuation of Once In A Blue Moon, this is the second season of Once In A Blue Moon - Land Of The Samurai- Action filled and killer moves with twists/ bends Once In A Blue Moon II would be filled with new Character's and Rated M for violence.


**Once In A Blue Moon II**

_Land Of The Samurai_

_Last on Once In A Blue Moon, our hero lay unconcious while Sasuke stood frozen confused by the incident or rather jutsu of Naurto and Sakura looming over Naruto. Is she still sane or did she really gone berserk? Is Naruto dead or all just an illusion? Season Two we well introduce new characters and new jutsu with bushido moves._

Naruto lay unconcious on the ground while Sakura glared at Naruto intensely as though she had snapped and lost all reasoning. Sasuke still had his mouth open and closed, with his face like a fish gasping for air. Emi and Kakashi well they had there behinds handed to them but there was a twist to all this event not even the author knows. The adventure of Naruto and team 7 continues onto the land of the samurai.

"W what just happen?" Sasuke finally snapped out of the dazed look gasping for air he thought he was going to die by the hand of Sakura. For the first time he feared like he never did even more so than when he experience the genocide. It was a new level of fear then before he knew what was going to happen. "Blah!" Sasuke puked what was his breakfast and the world spunned like crazy.

"What a terrifying jutsu!" Kakashi appeared out of the ground and dismissed his clone that had been there all that time when the jutsu was unleashed. "Are you ok? Sasuke, Sakura, Emi?" Kakashi asked out of concern for the first time he knew that it went out of control. "Sasuke? Calm down it's over, nothing was real!" Kakashi went to Sasuke concern for his lively hood, and had never witness such a jutsu that had he not use his shadow clone, he would have been like Emi and the rest. But Emi seems to be ok, but pissed off at Naruto for using ninjutsu while they were forbidden to use it. "Emi…" Kakashi said it in a whispering tone enough that Emi could hear. "Don't speak, we need to." Kakashi was disrupted when suddenly a men with straw hat with black kimono had walked up from behind.

"Don't be a larm." The stranger spoke gently not trying to provoke the group before him. "I am but a lone traveler trying to pass by to the next town when I found your group hear dismantled and disheaveled. I am a traveling herbalist, I could offer some medicine for your injured group and in return would work for me till the next three town?" The stranger asked knowing that he was out numbered but he sound rushed at the same time gentle. "There are some bandits after my goods I must make it to Yayoi village unharm." He paused for the group before him didn't look like bandit but a group of samurai that had a serious fight but could still function despite their fallen comrades.

"Why are you in need of protection? A normal traveling herbalist wouldn't need protection, if you could cure my students of his fatigueness we could protect you till the next town?" Kakashi asked and observed the stranger before them. 'This guy he's carrying two katanas, so it meant someone with superior skills is after him. But we don't need extra work as it is…' Kakashi's thought was interupted.

"Well, well! What do we have here? Some hired bodyguard for the famous assasin rogue samurai Yayoi Jubi!" A anbu that's clearly from the grass appeared in between the whole group with five other tracking nin from the Grass nation.

"I will never return to work in the shadow again or for anyone! I well die than kill senselessly just to give more power for your lord! My sword belongs to no known human or god! I have change from the path of killing, leave!" Jubi furiously shout and clearly the anbu's that was there showed fear for the men before them was a free men not a dog of the government.

"You're outnumbered! Give up!" The captain anbu who had appeared earliear had already executed his jutsu with one hand at blinding speed. "Grass style ninjutsu, Living root binding jutsu!" Root from the ground entangled all of em except for the captain and his followers. "I know your vow to never kill again, you are useless as you are now, but those around you well die! Again and again if you don't fight for grass nation lord Hiten!" The captain anbu was interupted when…

"Hahahaha!" Sakura laughed hystorically as though the jutsu had no effect on her.

"In the face of death you useless samurai are nothing!" The captain anbu spat at Sakura but…

"Ahh!" One of the anbu screamed in pain as his arm was sliced cleanly. "Captain! Run…" The anbu's mouth clearly was sliced before finishing.

"Grass style ninjutsu, vine web!" The captain immediately exucuted his jutsu before a blurr was about to cut his other follower's apart. "Demon!" Was the last word that came out of his mouth.

"You underestimated us samurai in the face of death! We do not cower and run we fight to the bitter end till there isn't a body left standing!" Emi spoked while her eyes swirled dangerously.

The blur was no other then Sakura who had snapped and that means she is no longer in control of her bloodline limit. Sakura was caught in the vine web but proved to be useless for she didn't care for her life anymore.

"It's useless to bluff!" The captain jumped a couple of yards back as Sakura threw the wooden sword at the captain making the jutsu on all of them to be dispelled. While he was in mid air he had thrown smoke bomb to make a hasty retreat.

"Sakura?" Emi aproached Sakura slowly as she knew it was too dangerous to provoke her or trying to stop her.

The smoke had clear and Sakura was on the ground, there was some incense burning next to her clearly the work of Jubi.

"If I had not use this sleep inducing incense she would of killed everyone here." Jubi was busy a way with some medicine and herbs. "It's weak but with her hieghten senses, she's out for a couple of hour. It's harmless don't worry." Jubi assured Emi and Kakashi as he sniffed the incense and nothing happens.

'He pulled that off while in all this chaos this men is not to be underestimated. Or would be good to be enemy with.' Kakashi thought to himself. "I'm Jubei and these are my students. We accept your kind offer till the next town." Kakashi observed Jubi closely. 'We have no choice now as it is we got into some unwanted trouble. And this men seems to be the source of the trouble, now we have no choice team seven is already down three people.' Kakashi shook his head when he realise Emi was also down for the count.

"I guess the missy also is weak against this weak incense." Jubi sniffed the incense again and was not effected by it.

"She had a rough day, I think it would be safe if we move them to a safer area to rest before those ninja come back." Kakashi picked up Naruto and Sasuke.

"I agree, we should move on." Jubi realise that Kakashi was hiding something from him but picked up the two young girl and started walking along with Kakashi.

"A pity at this age and already stained with blood shed." Jubi shook his head and then whistled as loud as he could. The sound of horses could be heard running from afar, a carriage with four horse was rushed to Jubi. "Woah!" Jubi shouted as the horses almost collide into him, the horses stopped.

"Nice trick you taught those horses."Kakashi was surprised at the noise that came from that whistle it was so loud that his ear was still ringing. "Next time you whistle let me know, so I could brace myself for it." Kakashi put Naruto and Sasuke on the carriage whilegetting on it too and watching closely at Jubi for any kind of hostile action to Emi or Sakura.

"Jubei, thankyou for accepting the job on such chaotic notice I well pay you anything in return once we reach Yayoi village." Jubi handed Emi and Sakura to Kakashi then went to the carriage seat driver. "Oh as promise once we reach the rest area up ahead, I'll brew some medicine for your students." Jubi talk through window, while directing the horses towards the direction of the rest area.

"Kakashi sensei what happen?" Naruto weakly spoke and realise that they were not in danger but he don't know what had happen after the jutsu. "Where's Emi?" Naruto asked as he tried to move but can't. "Why is there a pair of leg on me? And more than that why is Sasuke teme's but on my chest. Or rather why can't I move?" Naruto realise that Sasuke and the others was stacked on him because there was not enough room.

"Divine punishment!" Emi flicked Naruto's forehead, and started to laugh. She was sitting on top of all of them except Kakashi who clearly didn't want any part of Emi's revenge. "Say you're sorry first before I get up and promise not to do that technique again." Emi smiled knowing it was all fun and game only, but she was dead serious about the technique that was unstable for the user and everyone else. "Promise!" Emi raised her voice as Naruto squirm to get free but clearly can't.

"I promise… I won't use that technique again." Naruto gave up while realising Sasuke, Sakura was on top of him and Emi was on top of all them sitting like a king. 'I'll get you back for this when you get off of me.' Naruto's devious thoughts were stopped when he saw Emi's tears, then it hit him hard. He had not value his teammate's life and his own, endangering all of them. "S…Sorrr… I am a jerk, and lower than trash am I?" Naruto realised that what he had said to Sasuke and silently said sorry to all of team seven.


End file.
